USS Yorktown (CV-5)
The Yorktown-class was a class of aircraft carriers of the United States Navy. The three carriers of the class that entered service in 1937-1941, formed together with the two aircraft carriers Lexington class at the beginning of the Second World War, the backbone of the American carrier fleet. Only the USS Enterprise experienced the end of the war, but she was decommissioned in 1947 and scrapped 13 years later. The other two ships were scuppered in 1942, the USS Yorktown at the Battle of Midway, the USS Hornet in the Battle of the Santa Cruz Islands. The Yorktown class in Forgotten Hope Secret Weapon includes carriers USS Yorktown (CV-5) and USS Enterprise (CV-6). Not to be confused with the also presented in the mod USS Yorktown (CV-10) from the Essex class. Yorktown and Enterprise divide the same model, but get new textures and more realistic weapons. This almost equals the real model for keel laying, it only lacks a few Browning machine guns. By a total of eight 12.7-cm guns, the ships will now receive a means through which they can much better defend against medium and heavy bombers. Since aircraft in FHSW rule back at the airfield or aircraft carrier after a bombing to resupply , the carriers are particularly important. The own battle ships should therefore always be located nearby. Thus, one can proceed as dressing a little offensive to make such as reload their own bombers faster and to obtain therefrom a tactical advantage. The captain of the ship can turn the camera by holding the ↑ key to the "crow's nest" of the ship, thereby obtaining a very good overview. In contrast to the Japanese aircraft carriers not only the captain but every weapon station has a radar, which is designed to simulate the improved fire control system in the American carriers. A special feature is the elevator that can be launched from deck with the aircraft from the hangar. The use of the elevator is relatively complicated, so it is rarely used. On 30 September 1937, the USS Yorktown (CV-5) was commissioned at Norfolk, Virginia, commanded by Captain E. D. McWhorter, United States Navy. Construction of Yorktown was authorized under the National Industrial Recovery Act of 16 June 1933. Her keel was laid at Newport News Shipbuilding on 21 May 1934. She was christened on 04 April 1936 by Eleanor Roosevelt at Newport News, Virginia. Yorktown was instrumental in the important battles of Coral Sea and Midway in 1942. She earned 3 battle stars for her action. Damaged at Midway by Japanese aircraft on 04 June, she was being towed back to Pearl Harbor by USS Hammann (DD-412), when Japanese submarine I-168 fired four torpedoes on the afternoon of 06 June and one struck the destroyer USS Hammann and two hit Yorktown. The Hammann sank within minutes, and eventually Yorktown would sink earlier the next morning on 07 June 1942. Two months later the Essex carrier being built at Newport News numbered CV-10 had her name changed from USS Bon Homme Richard to USS Yorktown.